Eternal Radiance
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: A friendship with someone is something that is sacred. So, when an attack happened in their village, Shark and Yuma did everything they could to save their home. But will they survive long enough to seek vengeance, or will they die along with everyone else? Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!


HELLO MY LOVELY ZEXAL READERS. So, I know its Valentine's day and I know Valentine's day means love confessions and chocolate. Well I've decided to say screw that and write something completely angsty and sad. Also, I thought you should know that when I was writing this, I was listening to music and the song "Coming Home" by Ditty ft Dirty Money played towards the end of the fic and I cried. Just to let you know! Anyways, just read the thing already. I hope you all enjoy it.

Warning: This story contains angst, weapons, and death.

* * *

Life isn't fair. It never has and it never will. The world is filled with those who want to hurt, to cause pain for their own satisfaction or for their own good. They don't care if you do not approve of their actions, what they do is law.

So, when a small village was taken over by a higher power, many were killed, hundreds maybe even thousands. Who knew? It was a horrific sight of blood and screams, fire blazing, its reds and yellows cracking bringing its black smoke into the dark night. The sounds of heavy machinery rolling in, crushing rock and gravel in its pack, even the occasional person. It was all there! And they watched it happen with their own fearful eyes.

Those people had their eyes set on destroying what they called home. And they were forced to watched as they did just that. They watched, hand in hand, hiding in the darkness as people were continuously murdered and everything burned.

They didn't know what to do. Stuck frozen in place, fear overcoming them, they had no way of escape. They had no idea what to do. Leaving their hiding place meant certain death if caught. They were trapped.

Trapped between the lines of life and death.

But that was okay. As long as they had each other, they knew that they could get through it. They were all the other had left. If they were to die, as long as they were together, it would all be okay. But they did not want to die, at least not yet, their lives had really only just started. If they could survive this, they could survive anything. So, for now, they planned to look at this as God's greatest challenge before adulthood

Defeat the evil and win back your freedom.

But was it really that easy?

Can they truly win against this many people?

"What should we do?" The younger asked his best friend.

The older of the two looked over at his best friend. He looked into the scared blood red eyes of his friend and replied.

"We have to fight back."

The younger gave him a look of disbelief. "You can't be serious? We'll be killed."

The older boy gave his friends tan hand a tight squeeze before releasing it all together and grabbed his spear that he had made by hand from the carrier he had been wearing. He always kept it with him for that time in case he would need to hunt in the woods. He looked down at his spear for a moment, the fire's light reflected off of the hand crafted blade. He grazed his fingers over the top, he could feel the cold metal against his skin.

"We have no choice. Its either we fight back or we die."

The younger grabbed hold of the older's shirt and stood close to him. He was scared for his friend. He didn't want to watch his friend die because of self righteous reasons. He wanted to live. He wanted to live on with his friend.

"Don't do this Shark, there has to be another way."

Shark shook his head in disagreement. "There isn't. Think Yuma," Shark looked back at his friend, a look of all seriousness written in his pale features and it was shown in his dark blue eyes. "Think about your grandmother, think about your sister. They must be dead by now." Shark could see the pain in Yuma's eyes as he said that, but he continued on. "You don't want their deaths to be in vain do you? So, make up for it, show that you cared for them by defeating these guys with me."

Yuma clenched his fists harder into Shark's shirt. He was scared. He's never had to battle others before. He's hunted with his father before in the woods, but he has never fought to take the life of a person. He didn't know if he could do this.

"How do you expect me to do that?" Yuma mumbled. He placed his head on Shark's chest and just stood there, scared out his mind. "How do you expect me to take a life?"

Shark took hold of Yuma's right shoulder and pushed him away. He got down on one knee and looked him in the eye. "I need you to trust me."

"But Shark-!"

"You trust me, don't you?"

Yuma closed his eyes. He trusted Shark with his whole life, but being asked to possibly take a life, that was insane. But, he knew that he was right about his earlier statement. Getting revenge for his family, redemption for their deaths, that was what he wanted. His sister was his world, his grandmother was all he had left of his father. They were his world! To have them ripped away from him in a matter of minutes, it was still too much.

He trusts his best friend.

"I trust you."

Shark smiled. He stood up and turned his back to Yuma. "Lets go."

Yuma didn't respond, he just slowly and carefully followed Shark out of their hiding spot and out into the open.

* * *

As the crackling of the flames burned the homes and the smoke rose into the sky, the armed men continued their rampage against the village. Swords were cutting flesh, tanks continued to roll through, blowing away anything in its path, the ground continued to shake with each blast, it was a disaster area, something out of a horror movie. But this was reality. A harsh reality that has fallen upon this village and its people.

"Come now men, take everything down. I don't want to see a single person or a single house left."

The leader took out his canteen and took a quick sip of his drink. It was fine scotch. He always enjoyed his alcohol when he feels accomplished. Or anytime for that matter!

He watched as his men continued to wreak havoc on this little village. He had always found this place wretched and pathetic to look at. It was nothing special. He saw it as a waste of inhabited land. So, he decided to change that and take it over.

"Boss, we've almost finished. What would you like me to do?"

The leader looked over at the man in front of him. "I don't know, go burn the bodies."

The man saluted to his leader and quickly went off to do his job. The leader just sighed and took another sip of his drink. His goal was almost complete. He was free to take control of his land.

_Crunch, _the sound of a stick breaking in half made him look behind himself. He saw a purple haired child standing on a wooden box that wasn't destroyed in all of this havoc. The child's dark blue eyes glaring into his violet ones.

"So, apparently you're strong enough to survive without my notice." The leader grinned. "Too bad that won't be for much longer."

"I don't think so." He showed his spear, it looked to be made by hand. The leader growled. "Get out of our village, before I get rid of you myself."

The leader took out his own sword and held it out and basked in its glory. "You don't know who you're messing with kid. This village belongs to us now."

The kid just tightened his grip on his weapon. "This village is our home. Get out now."

"Listen kid, either surrender or die."

"Either way you'll send me to my death, so what does it really matter. Its more fun to fight back you know."

The kid jumped off the box and started running towards the leader. He kept his spear at this side. Victory set in his eyes. The leader kept hold of his weapon. He wasn't afraid of this kid.

The kid however, was stopped when one of his men jumped out in front of him and bared his blade. The kid stood calm and fought his own against him.

"What did I say kid? You can't win against me. So just give up before you're killed."

But he wouldn't give. He watched as one of his soldiers was stabbed in the chest by the boy's spear. He watched in anger as the blood dripped from the blade and from the wound of his fellow man. The kid stepped forward, raising his spear.

"I'm not messing around, so you leave me no choice." The kid tightened his hold on his weapon. "I swear I'll get revenge for what you're people did."

* * *

Shark glared at the man, his eyes filled with hate and rage for the man before him. He had already been forced to take one life. He felt bad. The kid was around his age too. He didn't deserve that.

Shark looked back at the kid, his chest was rising and falling but just barely. He was dying because of him. He saw some of the blood coated in his pink locks.

"How dare you injure him? Vetrix will not be pleased by this." The leader shouted.

_Vetrix, who's that? _ "I don't care who that is. But you're life ending for the sake of the people is what does." He reached down for the sword in the boy's hand and clutched it tight. "Yuma," Shark watched as his best friend came out from hiding. "Catch."

Yuma scrambled to catch the sword as it came towards him. When he caught it, he looked down at the blade and then over at the pink haired kid.

"Shark, is he dead?" Yuma asked.

"No, he's alive but just barely." Shark replied. "Get ready Yuma, I'm going to need your help with this."

Yuma held his weapon, his hands shook a bit but he knew that he had to do this, for his family, for his friends, for Shark, he had to help defeat these people.

"You can count on me Shark." Yuma called out to his friend.

Shark grinned to himself as he looked back at the group leader. "Its two on one. What will you do now?"

The man looked around, seeing no one else around, he did the only thing he could do.

He fought back.

He ran up to Shark, he sword raised high above his head. He needed to complete his mission of claiming this territory as his own. He couldn't do that with these two standing in his way causing trouble.

Shark moved out of the way of the incoming attack and struck back with the handle of his blade going to the side of his chest. The leader fell to his knees and held his chest.

He looked back at Yuma, he saw someone coming his way. He gasped. "Yuma, look out, an attack from behind."

Yuma went off as if on instinct, he spun around and struck his blade at the man who was coming to attack him. He heard a hard gasp and Yuma opened his eyes. He saw the blood patch on the teens shirt and he watched him fall to the ground and clutch his chest.

"Good job Yuma." Shark called out to him.

Yuma just watched as the man before him bled out before him. His maroon and blonde hair getting covered with dirt as well as his scarred face.

"I'm sorry for that, but I had no choice." Yuma apologized

"F-Faker, don't lose to them. Beat them." The teen at Yuma's feet hissed.

The leader, Faker, stood up from his spot on the ground. "Don't worry, I won't die from these brats."

Shark growled and held his spear tightly in his grasp. "I'm not holding back this time. I will kill you."

"You're not killing anyone today." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked back at the new voice that has entered the area. Another man stood before them, a large army behind him, guns loaded and ready to fire. His long white hair flowed down to his practically his feet but it also had a hint of blue as well.

"Quinton, you've brought reinforcements." Faker said.

Quinton stepped forward from his group. "I hadn't heard from you for a while, so father told me to go and check on you. Good thing his instincts are as good as ever."

Shark "tsked" and stepped back. "This isn't good." He looked back at Yuma. "Get out of here now."

"But Shark-!"

"Neither of you are leaving here after what you did to my brothers." Quinton glared. "Trey, Quattro, they were not meant to be involved in this, but since they have, this has happened. I will not forgive you for this."

"They wouldn't have had to die if and your leader here hadn't decided to ransack our homes." Shark countered.

"No matter," Quinton raised a hand above his head. "You'll die here anyways. For my brothers sakes I will avenge them."

Shark thought on his feet as soon as he saw Quinton's hand begin to fall back towards his side. He sprinted off towards Yuma. Yuma didn't notice, he couldn't take his eyes off of the large guns in front of him. So, he was caught of guard when Shark grabbed his hand and they began to run. As they ran, they had to be careful to not get hit with the incoming bullets. Every step they took, another loud _pop _was heard.

As they ran, their hearts pounded with fear and adrenaline. The fear of being shot was great, but they had to press on, in order to survive. Shark pulled Yuma into the forest and they continued to run. Yuma kept a good grip on Shark's hand. He didn't want to be left behind.

"Don't let them get away."

Quinton's voice was getting closer, which means their range for the guns were getting closer. They were running out of time and space to run. Shark came to a hult, Yuma flew forward a bit from the sudden stop in pace. He looked back at Shark.

"What are you doing? We're going to be killed." Yuma cried.

"We would be dead either way even if we didn't stop. Look," Shark pointed behind them and Yuma looked back. A few feet away was a sharp cliffside edge, if they had went any farther and at that speed, they would have without a doubt fallen off over the edge into the ocean below."I didn't want us fallin down into the ocean. I had to stop."

Yuma gripped his best friend's hand again. He was scared. He wasn't ready for death. He knew that it would either be from the ocean or from Quinton's men that they would be killed. There was no way around this.

Quinton and his army finally made it through the forest to meet them. He saw the predicament and knew he could use it his advantage.

"Any last words before I blow you away and claim your village as our own?" Quinton asked.

Yuma stepped forward, he was still linked in hand by Shark since he refused to let him go.

"This may not get me out of death, but I wanted to say that everything you and your family has done to our village, all of the people you killed, it will come back to haunt you. I don't know how, but justice will be dealt. I know it. Because I have hope in that!" Yuma spoke.

"He's right." Shark spoke up next. "That village was our home, it may have been small but it was all we had. And for you to come in and take that from us, someone will come and deal you justice for everything that you've done."

_POP POP _

It all happened so fast. In the blink of an eye, the two went tumbling back. Shark's foot tripped over a rock from behind and the two went falling down the cliff. Their bodies just fell, nothing stopping them. Shark wrapped his arms around his best friend. Yuma felt comfort in that.

He was going to die in the arms of his best friend.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Yuma." Shark said.

"It's alright, I said I trusted you didn't I?" Yuma said. He buried his face in Shark's chest as the surface of the water drew closer. Tears rolled down his face, both from the pain and from the fear of death. "I'm glad its you that stood by me until the very end."

Shark didn't know it, but he had tears of his own rolling down his pale cheeks. He held his best friend closer to himself .

That was the last thing either of them said before thier bodies hit the water and they began to sink. They watched as the waters from above them began to turn red from the blood escaping their wounds.

It was a beautiful sight actually.

With one more, barely felt squeeze of each others hands, the two lost all the oxygen they could harbor, they collapsed farther into the ocean, water filling their lungs.

Their deaths were beautiful and peaceful, since they had each other. That was all mattered.

Best friends until the very end, that was a promise, not just a title.

* * *

Damn, so that took Valentine's day and smacked it right in its happy face. Holy geez. No love their my friends. Only close friendship and death. I'm an evil bitch ain't I? Horrible. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the fic. I happened to cry towards the end. I had my reasons dammit, you know this from the beginning. So, I leave it at that. Review for me everyone.


End file.
